


Blaine's Adventures With Sugaring

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Hair, Boyfriends, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is in a sticky - and sweet - situation, and needs Kurt to help him out...which Kurt is more than happy to do.</p><p>If he can just stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine's Adventures With Sugaring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble challenge last December for the prompt 'quick'.

Kurt looked at Blaine’s legs with a mixture of confusion, disgust, and amusement…but mostly amusement.

“Okay…” Kurt began, as his humiliated boyfriend rolled his eyes. “Tell me again why you did this.”

Blaine huffed.

“Kurt,” he whined. “I’ve told you about a hundred times.”

“I just need to hear it…one more time…” Kurt said, raising a finger for emphasis.

Blaine sighed. He really didn’t want to retell the story again, but if it meant Kurt would help him, he guessed he’d have to endure it.

“Okay,” he started, hanging his head in defeat. “I promised Sam I would join him on the swim team, and I heard that competitive swimmers remove all their body hair to move faster through the water…”

“A-ha,” Kurt said, biting his lip hard to keep from laughing.

This was the part Kurt loved…and Blaine hated.

“But, I didn’t know that he was on the _synchronized_ swim team.” Blaine blew out a frustrated breath.

“So this was…”

“Unnecessary and stupid, I know, I know,” Blaine whimpered. “Please, just…”

“And, why did you put all the sugaring strips on at once instead of one at a time?”

“I just thought…it would make it go quicker…”

Kurt giggled as he inspected Blaine’s legs, each one covered with five long, linen strips that ran from his knees to his ankles, stuck firmly to his legs with a sugar solution he bought at Sally’s Beauty Supply in the Lima Mall.

“Please, Kurt…just do it…quick…”

Blaine prayed that this time Kurt would show mercy and just tear the damn strips off instead of making him retell the story again.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Kurt calmed his case of the giggles and looked at his boyfriend, shoulders slumped, eyes downcast, cheeks glowing red. He had to hand it to Blaine, he was a really good friend, but Kurt couldn’t resist. “Now, this may sting a little,” Kurt said, reaching for the first strip.

“Now, remember,” Blaine said, grabbing a hold of the bedspread and clenching his jaw, “just…do them all really fast.”

“I know, Blaine,” Kurt said in a condescending tone. “Now, brace yourself.”

Kurt held Blaine’s skin taut as he gripped the edge of the strip.

“One…two…THREE!”

Kurt started pulling and after the third strip, Blaine howled, screaming every foul word he could think off. Kurt cringed, praying that he didn’t accidentally pull off any skin along with all the hair.

“Okay, okay, last one!” Kurt cried as he tore off the last strip.

Kurt pushed the offending, hair covered strips off the bed, and looked at his poor boyfriend, mostly hairless, red face covered in tears, shaking from the pain.

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt cooed. “Are you alright?”

Blaine sucked in a huge breath of air and started breathing again.

“Yeah,” he said in a quiet voice. “Yeah…I think so. Thanks.”

Kurt nodded. Blaine’s eyes burned holes into the comforter, trying not to look into Kurt’s face.

Kurt picked up the tub of sugaring solution.

“I wonder if this stuff is edible,” Kurt pondered out loud, trying to diffuse the tension. He read silently through the list of ingredients. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. He put the tub down, pushing it out of sight.

“What is it?” Blaine asked.

“Nothing,” Kurt said, his face pale.

Blaine looked at Kurt suspiciously, then lunged for the tub, quickly reaching an arm past Kurt’s body and retrieving it.

“Blaine…”

Blaine read over the ingredients, and then the instructions.

“Solution dissolves in warm water!?” he screeched. “I went through excruciating pain and lost all of my leg hair for nothing?”

“Blaine?” Kurt said, climbing carefully off the bed and making his way backward towards the door, “Did I ever tell you you’re a really good friend?”


End file.
